The Sound of Settling
by rghcoronado
Summary: Hidetoshi and Min are starting their first day at STNJ. What will be their first case? Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

It was really a nice day that day. For once, you could see the other side of town. Maybe it was a good omen. Hidetoshi thought so. At least the sky was still blue, he thought. He made his way to his little kitchen. Living in his own place was new to him so he still had those little nervous feelings.

"My first day on the job," he said to himself. He gave a slight smile. The doorbell gave a rang. He walked to the front door.

"Well, well," the girl with the long black hair said slyly. "You are up and early. All excited about today, I gather?"

"Good morning, Min," Hidetoshi said, as Min walked in. "Gonna start busting my chops right off the bat?"

"No," Min said as she sat down next to Hidetoshi's kitchen table. "Just surprised, that's all. I always had trouble waking you up in the morning." She started to look around.

"I remember," Hidetoshi said as he started up the gas stove. "All in the past."

"Yeah," Min said softly. "The past."

"I wonder what time the STN-J starts their day?" Hidetoshi asked aloud as he flipped over a huge pancake.

"Did you ask you cousin Robin?" Min asked back.

"Don't remember," Hidetoshi responded. "But I'm sure she would have called to let me know if they have set hours or something."

Without warning, the phone by the living room table started to ring.

"Uh, oh," Min said.

* * *

"Being late on the first day," Hidetoshi said as he and Min ran up the stairs from the subway. "So much for the good omen."

"They probably don't sleep much," Min said as she looked at her watch. "Chasing witches and things. Besides, were only forty-five minutes late."

"_Only _forty-five minutes late?" Hidetoshi asked, a bit sarcastic. "And what does that mean? That they will _only _fire us?"

"Relax," Min said. "Geez, you are so wound up now. You weren't like that before."

"We weren't a lot of things before," Hidetoshi said as the two of them stood at a street crossing. "But you're right. I shouldn't worry too much."

Hidetoshi and Min continued on their way and, at last, arrived at STN-J headquarters. And waiting right outside the front gates was Sena Robin.

"Hey, Rob-chan," Hidetoshi said.

"Good morning, Hidetoshi," Robin said, her arms crossed. She was wearing her usual goth-like dress and her hair was all knotted up in her bike handle special. "Good morning, Minami."

"Good morning, Robin," Min responded. "Sorry we're so late and all."

"Don't say it to me," Robin said, gesturing behind her with her left hand. "Say it to him."

Walking out of the front doors of the old building was a slighly older man, at least slightly older than Hidetoshi, Min and Robin. He had long black hair, and expression-less face. He was wearing a long, black duster. In fact, everything he was wearing was black.

"I want you to meet Amon," Robin said. "He's sort of like the second-in-command here."

"Good to meet you," Amon said, giving a slight nod of the head. "Welcome."

"Nice to meet you," Hidetoshi said, bowing. "My name is Miyazawa Hidetoshi."

"And my name is Kinosaki Minami," Min said, bowing as well. "Nice to meet you."

"How old are you two?" Amon inquired.

"We're both eighteen," Min answered.

"We didn't used to be," Hidetoshi muttered.

"What was that?" Amon said, a bit taken back.

"Pay no attention to him, sir," Min responded. "He just likes to point out that I'm a few months older than him."

"I see," Amon said with a small smile. "And please. Don't call me 'sir'. Call me Amon like everyone else."

"C'mon, let's go inside," Robin said. "The morning meeting is awaiting."

Robin and Amon began to walk towards the front doors as Hidetoshi and Min followed. Once inside the old church-like building, Hidetoshi and Min see a man seated, reading a newspaper. He looked and gave everyone a nod. The group continued to walk as they soon reached an old-style elevator gate.

"What an awesome place," Hidetoshi said, looking up at the high ceiling.

"Bit creepy if you ask me," Min said.

"You'll get used to it," Robin said, her eyes closed. "There are a lot of cool places hidden in here."

With a slight thud, the elevator finally arrived. The gate opened and the group walked in.

"Cool," Hidetoshi said as they entered the main operations room.

"Is that all you can say?" Min said, giving Hidetoshi a shove from the back. "Cool?"

"What do you want?" he answered back, regaining his balance. "For me to talk like a Valley Girl? To the max? Gross me out?"

"Alright, you two," Robin said, standing between them. "Enough of your outdated Americanisms. Time to meet your boss."

"So these are our new recruits, Robin?" a short, bald moustached man asked as he walked towards the group.

"You got it, boss," Robin answered. "This is my cousin Miyazawa Hidetoshi and his, er, friend Kinosaki Minami."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Hidetoshi said. "Please be kind to us." They both bowed.

"I'm Kosaka," the bald man replied. "I'm the head of the STN-J. But you can call me chief. Or boss like Robin does."

"Let me introduce you to the others," Robin said as she motioned to Hidetoshi and Min to follow her. "Sitting behind these computers is our resident nerd/hacker/know-it-all Michael Lee."

"Very funny, Robin," Michael said as he adjusted his glasses. "Welcome aboard. Good to have you."

"Thanks," Hidetoshi said.

"And sitting over there going through old files," Robin continued. "Is Miss Karasuma Miho. She's the toughest one here."

"Not true, Robin," Karasuma said as she got up. "We're all tough here. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"Isn't she awesome?" Robin exclaimed, her eyes all wide. "She always has the right words to say."

Karasuma sighed.

"Alright, everyone," Amon said as he walked up behind Michael. "Time is wasting. Let's get the meeting started."

* * *

"So, to begin," Kosaka started. "We have two new recruits: Mister Miyazawa and Miss Kinosaki. They are here to replace Mister Sakaki and Miss Dojima, who are receiving special training at STN central. So, if we haven't said it enough, welcome!"

Everyone sitting around the large conference table, except for Hidetoshi and Min, clapped.

"Thank you, everyone," Hidetoshi said, blushing a bit. "We're happy to be here."

"Yes," Min said with a sheepish smile. "Thank you."

"Now to business," Kosaka said, adjusting his seat. "Amon."

"Yes, sir," Amon responded. "Our next case: Asakura Yoh."

"Asakura Yoh," Robin said slowly. She looked up from her computer monitor and looked at Amon. "Where have I heard that name before."

"He is the current winner of the Shaman Fight, a spirit tournament that occurs every five hundred years."

"That's right," Karasuma said. "He won the tournament five years ago."

"So what is this Shaman Fight?" Min asked, looking at Robin.

"The Shaman Fight determines who becomes the one who can speak to the Great Spirit," Robin answered. "Or so they claim."

"The Great Spirit?" Hidetoshi asked. "You mean God?"

"Yes," Amon responded. "But STN has learned that this spirit is not Him. It is something else. And the world is in danger."

"Is that all?" Robin said, grinning. "So what else is new?"

"Robin," Kosaka said emotionlessly.

"Sorry, boss," Robin said. "So we have to find Asakura, right?"

"Actually, we know where he is," Amon answered. "He lives in an old temple up by Sapporo. But we have to do this carefully. He has immense power and many strong allies. He's so-called Great Spirit may not be the real deal but pretty close."

"But we have a good chance, right?" Hidetoshi said, looking at the computer screen. "According to the records, he's only a teenager, like most of us."

"No," Amon said coldly. "He's a king."

"Bugger," Hidetoshi said.


	2. Chapter 2

A few AN: This story is sort of AU. A few changes from the WHR TV series. For example, I have Robin at age 16 for reasons revealed later on. Also the cast might go a little OOC. But this story does take place after the TV series. I don't own WHR or SK but wish I did own WHR. I'd do Season 2.

"So, Robin," Amon said as he made a left-turn on the signal light. "Tell me about your cousin and his little friend."

"Hide-kun?" Robin responded. "Well, he's a few years older than me. And he is related to my mother's side of the family."

"Your mother?" Amon said, with some surprise. "Really? I had assumed?"

"Yup," Robin said as she looked out the passenger window of their company car. "And he's just like me. He has...the ability."

"I see," Amon said in his usual tone.

"Minami, too," Robin continued. "That's how the two of them got together. They have that one thing in common."

"So their powers," Amon started. "What can they do?"

"Hidetoshi can get strong," Robin said. "And Minami can move things."

"Really," Amon responded, none too impressed.

"Don't knock it," Robin said, a smirk on her face. "It's how you use the power. If you have a good head on your shoulders, you can do all kinds of things."

"Yeah, I guess so," Amon conceded. "So what else have we learned about the Shaman King?"

"Asakura Yoh," Robin said as she went through a few manila folders. "His family comes from a long line of shamans. He was born pretty much at the right time and place. He had a lot of rivals but it seemed destined for him to win."

"Destined, huh?" Amon said, slowing to a stop for a red light. "Isn't that always the case? For guys like that? Destiny."

"I always get razzled by people who want to take creation into their own hands," Robin said. She looked through her files.

"And what we think Asakura has plans on doing," she continued.

"Guys like him," Amon started, car on the move. "Guys like Zaizen..."

"Don't mention the name of that pus-filled prick," Robin said with a cold voice. "Believe me when I say I have zero regrets to what I did to him."

Amon gave no response. He simply looked at the teenager and focused on his driving.

"I guess," Robin said after a few seconds. "I guess we better get started."

"Right," Amon replied.

* * *

Michael had read all the reports. The great plan that was found out by agents of Solomon. He was never bored by his job. The things he saw and read about. So much the regular world had no idea was going on under their noses.

"So you read the final report, huh?" Miho said, walking up behind Michael, a cup of java in her hand.

"Yeah," Michael said, turning to face Miho. "Can a young guy like him be so powerful to pull off something like that?"

"Apparently so," Miho answered, taking a sip from her cup. She looked closer to the screen in front of her younger co-worker.

"Is that for the rookies?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Michael responded. "The chief has already sent them off to meet the contact. I'll e-mail this prep before they arrive at the meeting destination."

"Who's the contact?" Miho inquired, leaning closer to the computer monitor.

"Her," Michael said. He pointed to a name on the screen.

"No way," Miho said softly. She stared at Michael. "That's..."

"Correct," Michael said with a small grin. "Do you believe that story about her? About where she's from?"

"I've heard stranger stuff," Miho answered, standing straight up. "I don't know. I hope the rookies will be alright."

* * *

"Here we are," Hidetoshi said as he closed up his laptop. "Tokyo Tower."

"Tokyo Tower in the middle of the night," Min said as she gave the place an once-over. "Very original place to have a meeting."

"Yeah, you could say that," Hidetoshi said, looking at his wrist watch. "Maybe our contact doesn't really go for all that superspy stuff like in the books."

"Actually," an older female voice started. "I just like how the tower looks with the lights on at night."

"Who's there?" Min said out of fear and surprise. Both she and Hidetoshi looked around, ready for attack.

"Look behind you," the female voice said. Hidetoshi and Min quickly turned around. They saw nothing.

"We don't see you," Hidetoshi said, somewhat flustered.

"I know," the female voice responded. "I was pulling your chain. Turn around."

Both teens slowly turned their heads and saw the source of the voice. What Hidetoshi saw made the blood in his veins do a back flip. In front of him stood an older woman who looked like she walked out of a German nightclub. Her hair was dark, almost with a purple tinge. She was sporting a pair of sinister-looking sunglasses and her hands had on a pair of biker gloves. She had on a black leather-like coat, which was open and underneath it appeared to be a white tank top. Hidetoshi could see her belly button and a little more than just that. Her legs were a bit exposed, at least from the hips to her upper calves. It looked like old cowboy chaps that covered the rest of her legs. The army-like boots finished the rest of her get-up. But what got Hidetoshi was her exposed skin, so fine and pure, no blemish to be found. It had to be fake, he thought. It just had to.

"Miyazawa and Kinosaki, I presume?" the older woman said with a slight grin.

"That's right," Hidetoshi answered. "And you are?"

"No," the woman said, a bit more serious. "Not yet. You haven't earned the right to my name now. Maybe later. Right now, you can call me-the Major."

"Nice to meet you, Major," Min said as she bowed. "You can call me Minami." Hidetoshi gave his girlfriend a surprised look.

"Good to meet you, Minami," the Major responded. She took off her sunglasses. That action revealed a pair of perfect purple eyes, the light from the Tower reflecting off like a touch of silver. "And what shall I call you, Miyazawa?"

"Just that," Hidetoshi answered. "Miyazawa."

"Fine," the Major said. She gave a light laugh. "So, guys, how's your old traveling friends doing?"

"How do you know about that?" Hidetoshi said, both shock and some fear in his eyes. Minami started to blink her eyes in a rapid fashion.

"Intel, dear, intel," the Major answered. "Don't be so surprised. And don't be so spooked. We're on the same side here." She reached into her coat and pulled out a small disc. "Here you go." She tossed the disc which was caught by Minami.

"What's on here?" the young girl asked, handing the disc to Hidetoshi.

"The location of the Shaman King," the Major said with no emotion. "Where you two are going to go and where you two will punch in his timecard."

"Just like that?" Hidetoshi asked, distaste in his mouth.

"Just like that," the Major said. "This is 2006, kid. No more good guys versus bad guys. We're all bad guys and we're all good guys. What's important is that we're all human. And what Asakura's planning is an affront to all humanity. He has to be stopped."

There was some uneasy silence as a slight wind blew through the base of the tower. The Major broke the quiet with a small laugh.

"Listen to me," she started. "Like I know everything. 2006. It's 2006 but not how I remember it. 2006 and still only two World Wars. And the other things. The other things I've learned. There were never any records."

Hidetoshi and Min gave each other a glance.

"The things I know now," the Major continued. "I know where the village hidden in the leaves is and I know about the schools for wizards and the story of you-know-who." She crossed her arms and looked up at the night sky.

"I know who Kaiser Zoze is and I know who really killed Laura Palmer. I know where the wild things are and I know the name of the god all rabbits worship. I bet Strangelove or even Snow don't know about that bit of info." She smiled.

"Miss," Hidetoshi started. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sorry, dear," the Major said, a slight grin on her face. "Guess I sound like a walking trivial game, right? Sorry, dear." She looked around.

"Well, now," the Major sighed. "It's late. Pretty soon the vampires and zombies will show, knocking on the door. Time to go home, kiddies."

"Right," Hidetoshi said. He placed the disc into his suede coat pocket. The Major smiled and the sunglasses went back on her perfect face.

"Good luck, newbies," she said as she started to disappear from view. "Oh, and Miyazawa."

Both Hidetoshi and Min looked at a voice with no body.

"What I said earlier," the voice continued. "We're all on the same side. Even if that side is still undefined. I have a theory about you and your friends, Hidetoshi. But I'll wait. I have time. At least 40 years, give or take. Out."

The voice went silent.

"That has got to be the scariest woman I have ever met," Minami said. "And we have met quite a few."

"Yeah," Hidetoshi responded. "Let's call a cab and see what's all the fuss is about."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Manta," Asakura Yoh said. He sat on a throne in a very large cavernous room. Next to him sat a blonde girl in a similar throne. "I sent you on a simple mission to scope out any potential threats to what I am about to do and what happens?" He turned to the blonde girl who handed him a PDA.

"This is what happened," he continued. "Five reports of possible attacks to my lair which I thought was a secret to the living world. This started after I told you what to do. Can you explain please?"

Manta, small in stature, was floating in the cold air, clutching his neck with his hands.

"Can't talk?" Yoh asked, sarcasm in his voice. "I guess our friendship is complete. Back on your bike. Goodbye."

Manta gave out one last gasp and his arms dropped. His eyes rolled over and his body lost all motion. His body dropped to the ground with an eerie thud.

"Loser," Yoh huffed.

"A bit hard on him, don't cha think?" Asakura Anna said, scratching her long blonde hair. "I mean he did help out a bit, back when we first started."

"I thought you hated him back then," Yoh said, as he walked over to Manta's body.

"Guess he grew on me," Anna sighed.

"He failed me," Yoh said, kicking over Manta's lifeless body. "They all failed me. Just you and me now, Anna. Just you and me."

"Yeah," Anna answered. "Like the old days at the temple. And if your plan really works, well I suppose the two of us will suffice, yes?"

"That we will, babe," Yoh responded, smiling ear to ear. "That we will."


End file.
